Resident Evil: Black Dragon part 3
by Omoto Draco
Summary: An old enemy from Rebecca's past returns, and she teams up with Draco to get revenge. WARNING! several anime names used in this story.


**Resident Evil: Black Dragon Part 3: Rebecca's Payback**

**by Bryan Chiacchiarini**

**Chapter 1:**

**Omoto Rebecca's Diary:**

**It's been ten years since I married Draco. He is so kind to Sasuke, and Hinata, and thier friend, Sakura who happens to have feelings for our son. And with our newborn son, Ryu. Draco takes great pride in teaching the kids the ninja way, he even teaches me how to use my powers. We've recieved word on one of the fighters in the tournament, our old enemy in Raccoon City, the man who betrayed S.T.A.R.S. Albert Wesker. We can't belive that traitor survived the mansion incident. We told Draco about Wesker, and his eyes filled with rage, he vowed to kill him in our name. He said we would get our justice. Never since the incident in Raccoon City have I seen Draco look so cold. His training methods seem a little "dangerous" when he's training himself. Sasuke looks up to his father, dreaming of becoming a legendary sanin like his father and his great grandparents, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.**

**"Draco-sensei, dinner's ready", said Sakura, one of Draco's pupils. Sakura was in love with Draco's first-born son, Sasuke, and Hinata's best friend. Her parents, Togusa, and Ayane, Draco's best friends since they were genin. Togusa was the owner of the local fight club, and Ayane was one of his waitresses. Draco followed Sakura to the dining hall. "Ah, Draco my favorite grandson. Was your training productive", said Tsunade. "I feel stronger with every punch. This mortal, Albert Wesker will pose no threat to me", said Draco with a smile as he kissed Rebecca on the cheek. "Now hun, don't underestimate Wesker. If what Annette told us about the virus in his blood is true, you might have a challenge", said Rebecca. "Thanks babe, but I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself. I'm gonna fight this guy in your name", said Draco as he ate. "Your wife is right, my son. What do I always tell you", said Yoshimitsu. Draco sighed, "overconfidence is the greatest enemy". "Be careful, Draco. Wesker is notorious for playing mind-games. He held my wife and daughters hostage and had them killed when I "played ball" back at the mansion incident", said Barry. "You've become quite a powerful sanin, Draco. Stronger than me, and wiser than your grandpa", Tsunade complimented. "Your grandma's right", said Jiraiya. "Thanks for the compliment", said Draco. After dinner, Draco went to the meditation chamber to focus his mind. Draco always trained his body and his mind, it's been that way since childhood. "Draco, may I join you", asked Rebecca. Draco nodded. Rebecca sat down next to her husband. "Ryu's been a very quiet baby, my beloved", said Draco. "He has good parents, baby", said Draco. "Wow Draco, your muscles have gotten bigger", said Rebecca, noticing Draco's guns. "Thank you, my angel. I take great pride in my ninja training", Draco replied. "Draco, I have been a little worried about your training methods", said Rebecca feeling concerned about her husband. Draco kissed his wife on her forehead, telling her not to worry for he was perfecting a new technique. **

**Chapter 2: Halloween night**

**Hinata was in the forgery room, putting the finishing touches on a battle ax she made for her father's birthday. She put in every thought of Draco into the weapon, calling it, Deathscythe. Rebecca was in the kitchen, helping Ryoko and Kana with the cake. Draco was in the music room, playing a rather haunting melody that Yoshimitsu loved so much. Ibuki, Yoshimitsu, Jiraiya and Tsunade applauded when he finished his recital. Draco turned around and bowed his head. "You still remember my favorite symphony, my son", said Yoshimitsu. Draco smiled as a way of telling his father that his praise makes it all worth while as he stepped away from the pipe organ. "Master Draco, your guests have arrived", said the family's butler, Walter. Draco left the music room with his relatives. "I seriously need a vacation from being the village leader", said Tsunade. "Aunt Motoko said I could take a month off, with pay for my birthday. I was planning on taking Rebecca with me for a "honeymoon", but you and grandpa can come too", said Draco in a generous manner. Tsunade kissed Draco on his headband. "Hey hun, maybe when we're on vacation we can have some "us" time", said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face. Tsunade blushed and said, "not in front of our grandson". "Excuse me for asking, but who was playing that creepy organ music? Annette got chills from it", asked Barry. "You liked it? It's one of my father's favorite melodies. I hope I didn't disturb anything important. By the way, how is your new family? now that you married the Birkin widow and adopted Sherry as your daughter", said Draco. "They're both fine, Sherry's on her way from college. She always did look up to you as the big brother she never had", said Barry. "Ah, twenty-eight years old, and I still feel like I did back at the Raccoon City incident", said Draco, "mother, you never told me about your parents, or this medallion". **

**Chapter 3: Ibuki's Secret**

**"Your medallion is a symbol of the Royal Family of the Kappa Empire. I was the hier to the throne. My father, King Essedess, and Queen Shizune trained me in the ways of our people. I didn't tell you about them because your grandpa didn't trust humans very well. Your grandpa was the first ever "Super Dragon" . A very powerful transformation giving a dragon the ability to form a metallic, armored skin, the ability to form into any machine through sheer thought, and produce his own artillery. I will take you to them in the demon realm, but you must promise me you will find your brother, Sazaku", said Ibuki. "I will do what I can, mother", answered Draco. And with that, Ibuki opened a portal to the demon realm, taking Draco with her. They arrived at the royal palace. "Halt, who goes there", said one of the guards. "I am Ibuki, daughter of Essedess. I came to introduce father to one of his grandsons", said Ibuki. The guards escorted Ibuki and Draco to the throne room. Draco was admiring the artwork as they walked. As they entered the throne room, Draco saw a young looking couple on the thrones. "Your majesty, I present your daughter, Princess Ibuki, and her son, Draco", said the guard. Ibuki and Draco kneeled before Essedess and Shizune. "Rise, daughter and grandson", said Essedess. Draco and Ibuki stood up as they were told. Shizune looked at Draco and regonized the symbol on his headband. " Tell me Draco, do you know the woman known as Himura Tsunade", asked Shizune. "Yes grandma Shizune, she is my father's mother. My father's name is Omoto Yoshimitsu", said Draco. "Did you marry that human", said Essedess. "Father, my husband raised Draco very well. And hes a dragon now, like us. Last time I recall, mother was a human, before I was born", said Ibuki. "Very well, daughter. I will teach your son the way of the Super Dragon", said Essedess. "Thank you, grandpa Essedess. I wish to start training immediatley", said Draco. Ibuki opened another portal and took her son and parents with her to Draco's mansion. "Now grandson, it will take a bit of training to achieve your transformation into a Super Dragon. The first time transforming is the worst", said Essedess. "Hey baby, I see you brought your mother's parents", said Rebecca after she kissed Draco. "Draco, who is this lovely young woman", asked Shizune. "Grandma Shizune, Grandpa Essedess, meet my wife, Rebecca. She is also the mother of your great grandchildren", said Draco. Walter came in with Rita. "Major, I have terrible news. Are the Burtons here? It concerns them as well", said Rita. "Whats wrong", asked Annette holding Barry's hand nervously. "It's your daughter Sherry. Her car was in the middle of the road, empty. We found out it was her car by registering the license plate. I'm afraid she's being held hostage. All we found was this ransom note demanding the major to show up", said Rita. Barry read the note, reconizing the writing, then crumpled it up saying only one word in hatred, "Wesker". "Wesker's here in japan? How did he find us", asked Rebecca. Draco looked up using his Drekagan eyes. "Either he's been using Umbrella's satellites to spy on us, or we have a rat among us", said Draco.**

**Chapter 4: Birth of the Next Super Dragon**

**Draco's eyes began to glow red as his hair flashed red as well. Bolts of lightning struck around him as the rubberband holding his hair back snapped. His hair went from straight, to spiky, anime style. He felt sharp pain as his transformation began to burn away his organic skin, replacing it with a chrome-like metal that moved as if it was his skin. His power rose like never before, comparable to King Essedess' transformation. When the transformation finished, lighting-like sparks surrounded his body, giving him a more menacing appearance, he was pissed off on many levels. "What power! Hes my grandson alright", said Essedess. Draco's arm formed into a sci-fi style cannon and shot a tree, reducing it to ashes. "This freak stuff's gonna come in handy when I get my hands on Wesker", said Draco as his arm returned to normal shape. "First thing's first, You must learn to control your new powers. That was just a reflex. It has trillions of neuroconnections, turning your thought into physical reality as long as you remain clear and focused", Essedess explained. "So, thats how it works", said Draco. "Yes", said Essedess. Draco began his quick training immediatley. Draco thought about a cannon, and two cannons formed from his shoulders. "Now grandson, pick a target", said Essedess. Draco aimed his weapons to the sky and fired when he locked on the Umbrella satellite, reducing it to nothing. "Draco, what did you shoot", asked Rebecca. "That Umbrella satellite was getting on my nerves. That was probably how they found out how close I was to my family", said Draco. "Draco, i remember you used to love watching Transformers when you were little. Now you watch it with your kids. Think you can form a giant robot", said Tsunade. Draco thought of one of his favorite characters from the show, Grimlock. His body began to take the form of the original leader of the Dinobots. He was even able to change from dinosaur mode to robot mode, then he turned back into a regular super dragon. "Whoa! That is way cool, dad", said Sasuke. Hinata and Sakura both nodded in agreement. Draco formed into a Camaro and drove off to Wesker's hideout. Rebecca's words echoed in Draco's mind, "Sherry is like a little sister to me and the girls. Please bring her back safely, and be careful". Jiraiya and Shizune followed Draco, just in case he needed help.**

**Chapter 5: Vengance**

**Draco arrived at Wesker's hideout and turned into a walking arsenal, laying waste to any Umbrella scum in his path. Shizune couldn't belive her eyes. She saw much of her husband's warrior spirt in her grandson. Rebecca landed next to Jiraiya. "Rebecca, what are you doing here", said Jiraiya. "I realize that fighting Wesker is my burden, not my husband's. As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S., it is my job to send that undead monster back to hell. I cannot allow Draco to walk into Wesker's trap", said Rebecca as the three of them followed Draco's destructive path. Draco stopped firing and let his loved ones catch up. "I'm sorry Draco, but your wife followed us", said Shizune. "Wesker's my battle. I cannot allow him to beat you to a pulp. That note looked like a direct challenge. If you still want to fight him, thats fine, but let's fight him together, Draco. You should really be finding your brother", said Rebecca. "Shes right. You don't have to worry about us dying, we're all dragons", said Jiraiya. The four of them proceeded to the lower levels. As they stormed through Umbrella's soldiers, Draco sensed a lifeforce he remembered from infancy. Draco punched through the door and saw Sherry with his brother, Sazaku. Sazaku was badly beaten, and had tubes connected to his body keeping him drugged to make him weak. Draco cut the tubes, freeing his brother. Shizune used her healing powers to restore Sazaku. "Hello, brother. We meet at last. I have been searching for you", said Draco. "Who are you", asked Sazaku. "I'm your brother, your twin brother. My name is Draco, This is my wife, Rebecca, and these two are the parents of our parents, Grandpa Jiraiya, and Grandma Shizune. we're here to get the both of you outta here", said Draco. "I think not, Black Dragon. Hello Rebecca, it's been a while", said Wesker from behind. Wesker fired a taser at Draco, but it seemed as if Draco was draining the taser's battery. Rebecca slugged the traitor, sending him flying towards the wall. "Excellent, you've come prepared, you little cunt", said Wesker. Sazaku was fully recovered and came to Draco and Rebecca's aid. Guided by the fighting style Jeet Kune Do, Sazaku delivered combos to his tormentor. "That was for keeping me away from those who care for me" said Sazaku. "Impressive technique, bro. Where did you learn that", Draco noted. "Master Hong Su-Yi raised me, and taught me what he learned from the late kung fu master himself, Bruce Lee. Your fighting style's not so bad, either. Is it Ninjutsu", Sazaku replied. Draco unleashed a fifty hit combo on Wesker he affectionatley called "Dragon's Fury". Rebecca handed Draco a mace his father made called Nazgul. "Do a number on his face for me, baby", said Rebecca, kissing her husband afterwards. Draco swung his new weapon over his head. "I'm gonna do something bad. I'm gonna bash it", said Draco with a psychotic, sadistic grin on his face. The macehead connected, breaking Wesker's arm. "Draco-baby, be sure to leave him alive, I still want to finish him off", said Rebecca. Draco hit Wesker's legs, shattering the bones. Wesker screamed in agonizing pain, crawling on the floor. "That's enough, my brave knight. I'll take it from here", said Rebecca. Draco nodded and backed away. Rebecca grabbed Wesker by his shirt. "Get up, you pathetic, worthless cretin", she said. "So, the little rookie now gives orders. I'm not impressed. Go ahead, do it, you little bitch", said Wesker before spitting in Rebecca's face. Rebecca put both of her hands on the sides of Wesker's head, slowly crushing the skull and devouring his soul. "Go back to Hell", said Rebecca in anger. Wesker's head expolded in Rebecca's hands. "That was from my crew...to you", she said. "We are **_**true**_** immortals, my dear. Something no servant of Umbrella will ever become. The only humane thing we can offer them is death", said Draco. Rebecca turned around, her eyes glowed red and she had a sweet smile on her face speaking japanese, "yes sir, my husband". "We must go", said Shizune. Draco formed into a SWAT truck and transported everyone back home. When Rebecca and the others got out, Ibuki ran to Sazaku, holding him in her arms and crying tears of joy as Draco returned to his normal stage. "Welcome home, brother", said Draco. "Happy Birthday to both of my boys", said Yoshimitsu. "Here father, I made a new weapon for you. It's name is Deathscythe", said Hinata. "Here uncle Sazaku, these are for you", said Sasuke, hand Sazaku a pair of nunchuks. "This is the first birthday I've had since I was twelve. Thank you, all of you...for being my family. "I see my Draco loves the present I made for him", said Yoshimitsu, noticing the blood stains on Nazgul. "Thanks for the mace, father. Now I have three weapons in my arsenal: My sword, Epyon from mom, my ax, Deathscythe from my daughter, and my mace, Nazgul from you", said Draco. "You always were "The Master of Melee", said Rebecca. "I take it Wesker's finally dead. Did the devil send him back to Hell", said Chris. Rebecca punched Chris and said, "nobody talks about my husband like that". "I admit, I fucked him up good, but it was Rebecca who finished him off", said Draco. "I learned from the best", said Rebecca. Barry and ****A****nnette were just happy that Sherry was alive. "Your mother and I are very proud of you, Draco", said Yoshimitsu. Sasuke playfully put a "kick me" sign on Chris' back before he got up. "You are such a stinker", said Sakura. Sanoske and Kenshin follwed Chris, kicking him in the butt as they went. "Um, Draco. There is a traitor in the mansion", said Sherry. "Who betrayed us", said Motoko. "I overheard Wesker talking with Mr. Redfield over the speakerphone. It was plotted by Claire's brother. Wesker's price was the deaths of the other S.T.A.R.S. members. Dad, Jill, and your wife, Rebecca. And in return, Wesker was going to spare him", said Sherry. Draco texted Sanoske's phone, telling his cousins to apprehend Chris. Sanoske and Kenshin brought the traitor to Draco and the others. "Chris, how could you? Rebecca, and Jill are my best friends. Draco has been nothing but kind to us. How can you just hand us over to those monsters", said Claire. "Chris, I thought you had feelings for me. Why would you join that fiend", said Jill. "I know why. He was jealous of my husband. He realized we admire Draco for his courage, and he hates the fact that you girls are dating his cousins. So he made a deal with a real "devil", said Rebecca in anger. "This one will stand trial. Umbrella does not own Japan", said Motoko. Draco did not like the sound of that, even though all of Japan practically worships the Omotos. "Aunt Motoko, please! Let me execute this filthy mortal where he stands", said Draco. "That's enough, Major. Think about it. He used to be a cop, like us. He'll die before his trial begins, or live long enough to become an inmate's "geisha", said Motoko. "Yeah, criminals hate cops, especially S.T.A.R.S. members", said Draco.**

**Chapter 6: Epilouge**

**Draco won the cagefighting tournament, and celebrated with Rebecca in thier favorite way. One month later, Rebecca gave birth to a daughter named Kagome. Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura earned the rank of **_**chunin**_**. Jill married Kenshin and Claire caught the bouquet. Sazaku now seeks a lover, making him Tokyo's most eligable bachelor. Tsunade and Jiraiya formed an alliance with Shizune and Essedess between the Ashuramari clan and the Dragon Empire. Ibuki and Yoshimitsu now rule in the Demon Realm. Chris is serving life in prison and wound up a Yakuza boss' "woman". Motoko promoted Draco to Commander. The Umbrella Corporation continues to produce illegal biological weapons. Little does the Black Dragon know that one of his enemies is watching him. "Wesker was destroyed by the dragon. He still continues to be a thorn in our side", said a male voice. "Wesker served his purpose, I wanted to see how powerful this desireable animal really is. I will have the Black Dragon to do whatever I want with, Even if I have to take away his powers. Do I make myself clear, my dear sweet brother", said a blond haired woman in a purple dress. "But Alexia, to capture him is impossible", said the woman's brother, Alfred Ashford. "The only way to slay a dragon is to attack his heart. His beloved family. capture one of them, and Draco will come to you, leaving the rest of them unprotected, then we wipe out the Ashuramari clan", said a mysterious, evil sanin ninja. "Excellent plan, ninja", said Alexia with an evil laugh.**

**To Be Continued.....**


End file.
